Matatagi Shun
(Forward) |element = Wind |seiyuu =Tomatsu Haruka |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy |debut_anime = Episode 002 (Galaxy)}} Matatagi Shun ( ) is Matatagi Hayato's younger brother. Appearance He has brown hair and dark brown eyes, a trait he shares with his brothers Hayato and Yuuta. The style of his hair is similar to Hayato. He also has a scar-like on his right cheek. Personality He is very cheerful along with his brother Yuuta and both seem to be very supportive of their older brother, Hayato. He's also the family's troublemaker, trying to steal toys from his neighbours. Plot He first appeared in episode 2, calling his older brother along with Yuuta. Hayato then showed a few tricks of controlling the ball that he learned recently, which amazed them. Tenma then arrived and complimented their older brother, saying that he was getting really good. As Tenma was leaving, the two younger brothers said no one in Inazuma Japan seems to be a big deal other than Hayato. However, Hayato stated that they shouldn't talk about it here and the two make a promise. The next day, the Matatagi brothers were shown to be watching the match intently along with the Raimon members. In episode 3, they were wondering that why most of the team didn't pass the ball to Hayato and Yuuta was the first one who noticed the reason. During half-time, he complained to Tenma why didn't they pass the ball to Hayato as Yuuta asked was it because they found out that Hayato got arrested of stealing before. They were about to tell Tenma the truth when Hayato came and told them to go back to the audience seats and they did. When second-half started, they were happy that the members of Inazuma Japan finally passed the ball to Hayato. In episode 6, he cheered for Inazuma Japan against Big Waves along with his brother and continued watching in episode 7. In episode 8, Hayato went to see him at the Sunrise Manor - Dango real estate and asked Shun about what happened to his face, he told him that his friend, Kenta did it because Shun hid Kenta's monster toy so Kenta hit him. In episode 17, he and his brother watched the match and fell asleep by the end of the match due to a strange light that made audience put to sleep. In episode 27, he and Yuuta communicated with Hayato, and he showed him a toy robot he stole from Jirou, and told Hayato that he didn't get noticed for the theft. However, although he was impressed, Hayato told Shun that the toy robot was originally a "hero", but now it became the property of a thief. Guilty of his action, Shun was convinced to return the toy robot to Jirou. Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Shun, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Supersonic Zipping Car (超速のビュンカート, randomly dropped from Edge Works (エッジワークス) at the Steel Tower Plaza) *'Photo': Children's Slide (すべり台の写真, taken in the park outside the Kogarashi Manor) *'Photo': Scooter (スクーターの写真, taken in Inazuma Town's shopping district's arcade hall) *'Topic': Outdoors (アウトドア派の話題, obtained outside Raimon's budoukan) After this, he can be scouted. Stats ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' At lvl. 99 *'GP': 108 *'TP': 118 *'Kick': 110 *'Dribbling': 78 *'Block': 85 *'Catch': 70 *'Technique': 83 *'Speed': 115 *'Stamina': 85 *'Lucky': 105 *'Freedom': 200 Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Battle Brothers' *'Okosama Eleven' Gallery Young Shun Galaxy 25 HQ.png|Shun when he was baby. Yuuta and Shun cheering for their brother Galaxy 3.png|Yuuta and Shun cheering for their older brother. Matatagi brothers put to sleep Galaxy 17 HQ.png|Yuuta and Shun asleep from the strange light. Category:Galaxy characters